Thank You Cut
by AliciaDoo
Summary: Grissom Sara Angst Making out Please review my first fic


I Have Never Had to Thank a Cut Before

Written By: AliciaDoo

I don't own CSI or any of the characters.

A drop of sweat rolled off of David's nose as he hovered over the body of a young man discovered miles into the Las Vegas desert. It was a very hot day, even for Vegas. The sun was beating down on the chubby coroner and the body, making David uncomfortable and the body smell. He looked over to see a familiar Denali roll up to the crime scene.

"Finally," he murmured underneath his breath.

His irritation was soon forgotten when he saw Sara step out of the black vehicle. She was wearing a white tank top that showed off her midriff with a pair of khaki pants and boots, appropriate for a hot day in the desert. Her hair was tied back, in an attempt to make the heat more tolerable, but a few strands would not cooperate and fell into her face. David got serious when he saw Grissom and Nick step out as well. Nick was alright, but he knew Grissom would want to get down to business right away.

The C.S.I.s walked over to the crime scene, kits in tow.

"What have we got David?" Grissom asked, not making eye contact as his eyes were surveying the scene.

"Well, it's a male, about 25 years old, the body has gone into rigor, until I get a liver temperature reading, I can't give a precise time of death but I would guess eight to ten hours ago. There is some blunt force trauma to the head, but I have to get him back to the lab for more inspection."

Grissom stopped to take a look around. The desert stretched out for miles. There was little to no activity as far as the eye could see. The area where the body was discovered however, was a little different. Over the years it had become sort of a dumping ground, items like old cars and rusted appliances marking out its boundaries. The most interesting point about this spot was the reason that Grissom was so eager to investigate. It seems the body was discovered near what the first officers on the scene described as "a tomb." A short flight of stairs was discovered leading down into a room that was so small, any person who decided to go down to investigate would have just enough room to crawl around on their hands and knees. It was possible, due to the proximity of the body, that this room had something to do with the murder. Grissom pointed his flashlight into the hole, looking off into distance and scratching his beard thoughtfully.

"Alright, there's only enough room for one of us to go down there at a time. I want you two to scope the perimeter, keep your eyes peeled for tire marks, our suspect didn't come out into the desert on foot."

With that, Grissom turned his concentration to the task at hand and Sara and Nick were left on their own.

"Tire treads," scoffed Nick, "I want to get a look at what's in the hole." Sara turned and gave him a smile. She was also curious as to what was down in the hole, but for now it was up to them to look around.

"Alright Nick, you go over there and I'll go over here, call me if you find anything."

Sara began her search over by some discarded washing machines. She was only ten feet from the body when she found what she thought were blood drops. "This is going to get dirty" she thought to herself as she got down into the dirt to get a closer look. She took several photographs from a variety of angles. She reached into her kit and got her Phenolphthalein and applied it to the drops. The results were positive for blood. She put the sample into an evidence bag to be sent to trace. As there was some blood drops in the area, Sara decided to get a good look around. She saw some footprints a few feet away. She got up and cut her exposed hip on a rusted piece of a washing machine that was sticking out. She looked down at it, it stung but it wasn't really bleeding and she was much more interested in the footprints than a little cut, she would clean it later. She knelt down to put a casting frame around the footprints to get a mould for comparison.

Grissom had lowered himself into the dirt room. He shone his flashlight around the tiny space as he sat crouched down on his hands and knees. He scanned the ground for any type of print that could suggest if there had been any activity recently. His eyes were immediately drawn to what appeared to be claw marks in furthest wall of the room. He crawled over and inspected the area. While tracing lines with the flashlight along the wall where the marks were discovered, he noticed a small hole where the top of the wall met the ceiling. The hole was very small, almost too small for him to even attempt to fit his hand inside, except that his curiosity of what was inside was too great. Because of the angle of hole, his current position in the room would not allow his body to be able to maneuver his hand into the hole. He turned over onto his back, lying down facing up towards the ceiling. The ceiling was not that far away, with his arm span being more than enough to reach up into the hole. He felt around and thought his hand had touched something. It felt like the mouth of a wide pipe. Grissom thought the air also felt cooler inside the opening of the pipe. He continued to feel around inside the hole when he felt his fingers brush up against an object. When he turned his hand around to attempt to grab it, he felt slip away a little. He tried to pull it out but it felt like it was now stuck on something. Grissom started to panic, a potentially key piece of evidence was going to fall into the pipe opening. He did not want to move as he feared that he could lose the evidence all together, or wreck it in an attempt to pull it out without having a good look at it first.

"Hmmm…" Grissom thought to himself, "who has the smallest hands here?" He cringed slightly as he realized he was going to have to call Sara in for help. He used his free hand to grab his radio.

Sara jumped slightly as Grissom's voice came over the radio,

"Sara, can you come down here, I need you."

Sara half laughed to herself. For someone who didn't have feelings for her, Grissom certainly could throw his words around. She walked over towards the opening of the hole. The sun was still beating down on them, causing drips of sweat to pour down Sara's temple, back and neck. The dirt on her face from searching through the wreckage was streaked clean with the trickling sweat. The moisture from the perspiration mixed with the blood from her cut, making it look worse than it actually was, and making the wound sting a little.

"Grissom?" Sara called down into the darkness.

"Sara? Yeah, hey…listen…umm…. I've got a little situation here and I was wondering if you could give me a hand down here?" Grissom couldn't help but grin after he asked the question, Sara would soon discover how literal the he was. Sara lowered herself down and allowed her eyes to adjust to the light change. Once she could focus she had to blink to make sure what she was seeing was real. Grissom lay out before her, one hand stuck up inside some hole, the other clutching his radio.

"Ok Sara, here's what's going to happen, I have a potential piece of evidence in my hand here, the only problem is, it is in a difficult spot and I am worried that if I try to move it, it could get lost or damaged. So, I don't want to let it go. You have to come over here, and try to get a look inside to see if you can grab it so I can let go. Yours hands should be small enough to maneuver it out of the hole safely."

"Uhhh…Grissom?" Sara began to ask, "How am I supposed to get over there, there is barely enough room for you?" Grissom took a deep breath before he spoke again. He exhaled slowly as he spoke,

"You are going to have to get on top of me. I will move back a bit so I am sitting up to give you more room to get closer. Once you get close enough you may have to sit on my lap a bit to reach up into the opening." Sara swallowed hard. Grissom was obviously embarrassed by the situation as he had barely looked at her at all when he asked the question.

Sara raised her eyebrows and exhaled slowly out of her mouth. A million thoughts ran through her head all at once. There was a time when she would have jumped at the chance to be that close to Grissom. Now that the situation presented itself, it depressed her. It only reminded her of all the time, energy and tears she wasted trying to get close to him. Still…..it could be kind of fun, I mean….when would she ever have the chance to be this close to him ever again? She owed it to her former self to take advantage of the situation.With that Sara gave her response with a shrug of her shoulders,

"Sure"

Grissom looked up at her then. She had left him hanging there uncomfortably for a moment. He wondered if some of the same thoughts he had been having were on Sara's mind. She wasn't looking at him anymore, it was almost like she was going out of her way not to look at him. That was ok, it meant that he could take in the sight of her lowering her body on his lap without having to be embarrassed about enjoying it.

Sara moved closer to Grissom. Once she was away from the opening into the small room, it immediately began to get very low and narrow. She had to get down onto her knees once she reached Grissom's feet and walk her knees along the sides of his legs in order to get close to him. It was very awkward so Sara had to get down on all fours and use her hands to aid her. Once her hands reached the wall Grissom's back was pressed against, she slid her body up so she was sitting in an upright positions, straddling Grissom's lap. This was it. They were face to face. Although the air was already thick from the Vegas heat and the poor ventilation, the tension made it thick enough to choke on. They're eyes met for a brief moment but it seemed like time had stopped. Grissom had a way of communicating novels of emotions in a single stare, and Sara loved to try and put the pieces of the puzzle together and understand it all. But she had to play it cool. Sara broke the gaze and looked up towards Grissom's hand. Back to business.

"Alright, what have we got here?" she asked.

Grissom began to rhyme off the situation like he was reading a grocery list, "There is some sort of opening inside this hole, I have my hand on an object and it feels like it's stuck on something. I'm worried if I try to pull it out, it might tear, but if I put it down to try and reposition my hand and unhook it myself, it may fall down into this opening I can feel and be lost forever."

Sara tried to shine her flashlight into the small opening created by the position of Grissom's twisted hand. She could shine the light down his fingers and see that he was holding something. She sat there for a moment in silence, playing her fingers against her chin, trying to formulate a plan. Grissom did not speak a word. He could not believe that Sara was sitting in his lap. The sun was shining into the room in a few thin beams, casting a beautiful light behind her. His eyes traced up and down her glistening skin. He thought he was hot in the room before she got down there but he was noticing that the temperature was getting almost unbearable. She was sitting so close to him he could smell the sweet odor of her soaps and hair products.

Sara reached for Grissom's kit and pulled out a pair of long pointed tweezers and carefully maneuvered them down the opening to grab the item and pull it through. It was a piece of ripped paper that seemed to be part of a document. It would have to be taken back to the lab for prints and analysis, the current lighting and conditions were not suitable. Sara turned to face Grissom and noticed him hypnotically staring at her exposed midriff.

"Ummm…Grissom?"

"How did you get that cut Sara?"

"I was working with Nick outside and I scratched it on some old washing machine or something…why?"

The cut had bled through her shirt a little, and stung from the dirt and sweat on her body. Without even a word Grissom reached over to his kit and pulled out a small bottle and a cloth. He continued to stare at Sara, and she felt her body getting hotter from his gaze. He poured some of the liquid onto the cloth and placed his right hand on her right side, using his left hand to wipe the cut. Sara felt herself getting aroused at the feeling of his hands on her bare skin. He wiped the cut with the cloth and turned his eyes towards hers. He stopped wiping and put the cloth down, replacing the area where he was wiping with his hand. Now, with both hands wrapped around Sara's waist, they stared at each other. Neither of them were breathing. Sara's cheeks flushed red as she leaned into to him and Grissom licked his lips in anticipation. He was already getting excited from touching Sara's hot flesh, their first kiss would put him over the edge. There was on second of brief contact. Both of them had their eyes closed and tried to savor the moment as much as possible. Sara opened her eyes to see Grissom's reaction to her forwardness. He looked into hers only briefly before he leaned in for more. Their lips pressed against each other again, only both parties were less afraid of what the other might do. They gave into their desires with parted lips and tongues of fire. Grissom's hands slowly moved up Sara's back, his thumbs trailing up her sides and brushing her breasts on the way up. The kissing became more and more passionate, with both of them groping each other like the evidence for the case they were working on was hidden somewhere on the other's body. Sara could feel Grissom's growing interest and couldn't help but rub herself against him. She broke the kiss and groaned,

"Oh God I want you inside me"

Grissom turned away. Sara felt her heart drop into her stomach, and it wasn't agreeing with her. Did she do something wrong? Was he going to pull the same old garbage he always pulls?

"Sara…I think were should stop here before we get too carried away."

"Right…too carried away"

"It's not that I want to stop, I just feel like there is so much to talk about. The last thing we need is one of the team to come down here and catch us. I don't want to have to explain myself to someone else before I have the chance to explain myself to you."

Sara breathed a sigh of relief. Before now, she had always tried to block the idea of making out with Grissom from her mind. Wasted effort. But now that she had a taste she knew she wanted more, and so did he, she could feel that for sure.

Sara backed away from Grissom to give him some room and began to move towards the exit.

"Sara" Grissom called after her, "Come over tonight after work. I need some time to finish some paper work and have a shower, but after that I'm free."

Sara leaned in for one more brief kiss. Both closed their eyes to focus on the feel of the other on their lips,

"Alright" Sara said. She moved off of Grissom and stepped back outside. As the sun hit her face again she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't remember the last time she looked forward to the end of a shift so much.


End file.
